Drunk confession
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Drunk Owen telling Amelia that he loves her


_**I don't say it enough but thank you for the reviews, following and favorites, it means so much for me any time I see it. It makes me want to write even more, so just thank you all.**_

"Owen give me your key" Callie said reaching for them across the table at Joe's.

"Oh come on Callie, I am not that drunk" he said trying and failing to catch the keys before Callie.

"You weren't that drunk when I came and order the hamburger, now you are extremely drunk. You will come with me to the hospital and I check on my patient then I will drive you home" Callie stood up, forcing Owen to do so too.

While they were crossing the street to get to the hospital Callie asked "so I get it from your current situation the date didn't go well".

"Well? She was boring and stupid and really ugly" Owen tried walking in a straight line, without much success.

"She didn't look like her profile picture?" callie asked as they were getting closer to the hospital.

"What? No she looked exactly like that" Owen couldn't understand where Callie was going with that.

"I saw her picture, she is smoking hot" Callie gave him a suspicious look.

"No, she wasn't. She was enough" they got inside the elevator and pressed the button to the third floor.

"What is enough?" Callie looked carefully at him "let me guess, dark hair, the bluest eyes, dimples. She has to be neurosurgeon and have creepy sense of humor, you know the one that make you feel like…"

"Ok I admit it, I want Amelia and only Amelia, I want her in my bed, in my kitchen, shower, umm what more rooms do I have?" Owen interrupted Callie but lost the train of thought.

"I don't know Owen" she laughed "look it will take me fifteen minutes top, can you wait for me in the cafeteria?"

"Sure" Owen said and Callie left him alone in the elevator. Owen pressed on the OR's floor button instead the cafeteria in a drunk decision to find Amelia.

He wondered in the corridors until he found the gallery of the right OR.

In the beginning he just watched her working, looked at her concentrates at the surgery, how her hands moved.

He got even more driven about his feeling toward her. He got up of the chair and turned on the intercom.

"Amelia" his sudden talk made her look at him immediately.

"Yes Dr Hunt, you need something?" she looked back at the patient in front of her, even though Edwards was doing most of the work.

"I want you" he kept looking for her yes "I want us, I can't keep it like that. It doesn't work, I think about you all the time, I was on a date with a nice woman but all I could think about was that she is not you, and all want is you" he took a deep breath before he added "I love you Amelia Shepherd and I want this to work, we aren't a mistake or a plane crush. We are much greater than that".

For a few seconds the whole OR was quiet but then Bailey's voice interrupted the silence "are you drunk, Hunt?"

"Yes he is, why? What did he said?" Callie joined them, catching only what Bailey said.

"Nothing" Amelia hurried to say, hopping that Callie will leave it alone.

"Right" Callie knew that if it is really big she will hear about it tomorrow "I will take him home now, good night".

After Callie and Owen left the surgery continued in silence.

Amelia and Bailey went to inform the family everything went well, when they were in the elevator Amelia was so embarrassed "I can't believe he did it, I am so sorry, it is so unprofessional…"

"I didn't know you and Hunt are… together" Bailey said.

"We are not, we are… we are nothing, it can't work. Seriously the only thing with potential to work between us is the se…" Amelia remembered who she is talking with.

"Do you love him?" Bailey stopped the elevator.

"What?" Amelia was confused.

"Do you? Because if you do love him and he love you I don't see a problem, cut it off, Shepherd. This man just poured his heart for you. You spent moths scaring people with talk about your dead brother so now is my turn, he is dead so he can't love anymore but you are alive and you are letting this man who loves you go away for god knows what stupid reason so stop with that" Bailey pressed the button and the elevator moved, the moment the doors opened Amelia walked out. Bailey stayed few second more, the memories of all the conversations she had with the elder Shepherd almost knocked her down.

After a long night shift, after Amelia thought it from every possible angle she decided to go to Owen's trailer.

She bought him some coffee, breakfast sandwich and aspirin.

She knocked but when she heard no respond she tried to open it, the door was open. She walked in and saw Owen, he was on his bed, waking up so Amelia didn't manage to escape because he saw her. "Amelia" he was confused about why she is her and then he remembered what happened last night "ohh".

"How are you feeling?" Amelia got closer, putting the bag nect to the sink.

"Horrible" Owen looked at her "I am so sorry about last night" when Amelia took a step back he corrected himself "I am sorry for how I said it, not for saying it. I love you".

"Good cause I love you too" Amelia set next to him on the bed "I think I was Baileyed last night".

"You should get used to it, that's the first step of Seattle becoming your home" he took her hand in his.

"Good" she smiled.


End file.
